


Cozy Cuddles

by aWildLu



Series: WarmUp Drabbles for Cold Nights [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Festivals, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWildLu/pseuds/aWildLu
Summary: With neither of her girlfriends coming back to save her, Glimmer would have to find *them*
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: WarmUp Drabbles for Cold Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514045
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Cozy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot GlimBow/Glow was a thing when I wrote this for a prompt my bf gave me, oops

The annual festivities to celebrate the end of the war were in full swing even though the glow moons had long since set and only the shimmer of the reflective moons and the newly acquired stars remained. 

Glimmer had noticed Catra leaving the group some time ago and was getting a bit antsy now. While she'd initially assumed the magicat just went to the bathroom or something similar, the amount of time she'd been gone was starting to worry Glimmer. 

The two of them had become closer over the last twelve months, so close even that Adora had started teasing them before admitting to her own crush on Glimmer. For a while they'd joked about being in a three way relationship and slowly the jokes had become reality after a long talk not too long ago. 

Now Glimmer was stranded in a group of strangers without either of her girlfriends - it still felt foreign to even think about them as her girlfriends - as support. Adora, being the lovable dumbass she was, had left the other two on their own right after their arrival to show off She-Ra to the little kids. Catra had disappeared almost half an hour ago now, but Melog was still entertaining a group of children so she couldn't be too far off.

Using one of her many queenly duties as an excuse, Glimmer left the group of citizens to find the quietest place on the festival grounds and with it hopefully also Catra. The magicat complained about crowds and noise and being touched so many times that Glimmer was 100% sure, she'd find her far away from the actual festivities either in a tree or underneath one. 

Getting away from the crowds proofed to be harder than she expected but she finally made it to the edge, past the last vendors and lanterns. Looking up towards the mountains of Castle Brightmoon, Glimmer took a deep breath, ready to begin her search. The festival grounds were surrounded by a myriad of small hills, making walking around the bustling market place a challenge in itself. Judging the approximate size of the place, Glimmer decided she'd maybe make it halfway around before the next morning began and it would definitely be a better idea to teleport. 

The first, second and third hills all proved to be quiet but rather crowded by couples watching the stars - which Glimmer was not prepared for seeing when she arrived at the first one and promptly stumbled backwards, almost landing on someone's significant other. So much for bejng a graceful queen. 

The fourth and fifth hill held no such surprises but also no Catra. The search continued.

Finally, when she made it around halfway to the other side of the town, Glimmer spotted a dark figure all alone in the grass. Electing to walk over as to not startle potentially-Catra, Glimmer made her way slowly down the rather steep slope. The signature ear twitch a few steps in signalled to Glimmer that she'd been both correct in her assumption of the shadow's identity as well as noticed in her approach. 

Catra kept her eyes closed as Glimmer sat down next to her in the damp grass. 

"Hey, you ok there?" she asked.

"Yeah, just..." a sigh and a flick of her wrist, "you know..."

Typical Catra to assume everyone she was close to would immediately know what she meant. Glimmer looked at her, questioning if pursuing the topic would be a good idea. Yes, she decided, she wanted to know what had Catra in this mood, she couldn't quite place.

"No, I don't think I do know. But you seem tense so I don't think it's the beauty of the stars that has you like this."

Catra huffed. "It doesn't really matter..."

"Catra-"

"No, really, it doesn't," she shifted to face Glimmer, her eyes shining brighter than the daytime moons with the reflection of the stars in the night sky. "Not right now, it doesn't matter right now." She let out a slow breath and stretched her arm out to Glimmer in an invitation for her to move closer. 

Glimmer, not being one to reject ohysical contact with her girlfriend when it was offered to her, immediately moved in. She let out a slightly surprised squeal when Catra pulled her in close and burried her face in Glimmer's shoulder and their shoulders hit the ground with a soft thump. She could feel Catra giggling - she'd actually started doing that a lot after the war ended, something Glimmer would have never expected from Catra of all people - against her, followed closely by what sounded suspiciously like purring. 

"Oh, I get to cuddle your front for once?"

Muffled by the fabric pressing into her face, Catra answered without moving a single centimeter away from her place in her girlfriend's arms, "Who else would?"

Glimmer rolled her eyes, the intended effect lost due to the proximity of their bodies and Catra's inability to see it. "I don't know," she drawled, "Melog? Like most of the time?" 

Catra huffed, her grip on Glimmer tightening ever so slightly. "Melog has been mind-yelling at me all night. So no, they don't get anything tonight." 

"Why would they yell when they're having such a great time with the children?" Glimmer mused, irony thick in her voice. Everyone who knew even an ounce about Melog knew that being surrounded by little children was not their preferred pastime. 

Catra chuckled. 

After a rather short while, and Glimmer's arm starting to hurt from laying on it, she shuffled to roll onto her back under slight protest from Catra who pulled herself over to lay halfway on Glimmer's shoulder in retaliation. The amount of hair from the wild mane Catra refused to cut that was now assulting every inch of Glimmer's face tickled and itched at the same time. So much so, that after less than a minute she catapulted both of them from their mostly comfortable position in a violent sneeze. 

Catra snorted trying to suppress a laugh and settled right back down in her former position. 

"Really?" Glimmer asked through a mouthful hair.  
Instead of giving a response, Catra simply started purring a little louder.

The sound of approaching footsteps made them both sigh at the same time. Due to their social statuses, they had to be rather conscious of how they were perceived in public. 

"Bedroom?" Glimmer asked, half groaning in frustration. 

Before Catra could even answer, Glimmer had already teleported them into the castle to continue their cuddle session.

**Author's Note:**

> Adora, once everyone else left the festival: ... Guys? 
> 
> Glimmer somewhere underneath a lot of blankets: I think we forgot something


End file.
